Two to Tango
by Owlkin
Summary: Mara agrees to be the dance partner of a stranger at a masked ball, as a favor for Leia. Inspired by Take the Lead. Luke & Mara. Only fluff/fun. Relationship progression from ball.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first SW fic and as such, please be kind. It is not strictly canon nor am I as educated as I should be about some of the SW universe particulars. I just love the Luke/Mara dynamic and I was inspired while watching Take the Lead. That being said, please enjoy it as fluff.**

Mara Jade wiped the thin sheen of sweat from her brow and let out a whoop of triumph. Smiling broadly, she regarded her long-time friend, Luke Skywalker, groaning in obvious pain on the training mat.

She tilted her head to the side as she observed him, "Have a boo-boo Master Jedi?"

A pair of blue eyes peeped at her warily.

Feeling generous, Mara offered him a hand up. Luke studied the proffered hand cautiously but accepted her assistance getting to his feet. He walked over to the bench where his water bottle and towel lay, sitting down heavily while still nursing his ribs, "Do you want to call it a day?"

Mara arched an eyebrow, "Do you?"

Luke scowled at her, "I thought we had plans to go out tonight. I'd like to head back to my apartment and get cleaned up before it gets too late."

She rolled her eyes, "Can't have you out past your bedtime? No good tonight, farmboy, I've got plans."

"Since when?"

"Since your sister asked a couple weeks ago for a favor."

Luke looked skeptical, "Leia asked you for something?"

Mara bristled, "She did actually, so as I said, I am busy."

Luke held his hands up in a mock gesture of defeat, "Fine by me, we'll catch that holo-romance another time I suppose."

"You don't actually enjoy that genre do you?"

"I go for the popcorn."

She snorted, "We'll try for tomorrow night, I'm not due to leave for another week."

He gave her a warm smile, "Sure thing Jade, com me tomorrow and tell me how it goes."

*End Paragraph*

Mara cautiously placed a pin into her intricately arranged chignon at the nape of her neck. With a sigh, she regarded herself in the mirror with a critical eye.

The black material of her dress clung in all the right places, held together by laces across her back and criss-crossing over the valley of her breasts. Her red-gold hair was plaited but bound in a series of knots, with a few errant curls caressing her shoulder.

With a huff, she strapped on her dainty black heels and picked up her cloak. Pulling up her hood, she left her apartment and made for her destination.

This was being done as a favor, for the high clearance codes she received as a gift apparently had strings attached.

Leia Organa Solo had better be eternally grateful for this stunt. And Mara hoped that Palpatine was suffering a horrible afterlife for that extensive ballroom program he insisted her instructors implement.

*End Paragraph*

Mara frowned as she shrugged her cloak off and handed it to the attendant at the grand doors of the opulent ballroom. The whole affair was a general crush of dancers, musicians, and gaiety.

_Disgusting._

She scanned the room, her eyes coming to rest on an ethereal white figure moving thru the crowd of peacocks. Leia reached up and removed the delicate feather mask that completed her swan costume, giving Mara a warm smile of welcome.

The latter sighed with resignation, "Where is he?"

Leia started visibly, "Luke? He opted not to join the crowd . . ."

Mara snorted indelicately, "I meant, where is my partner?"

Leia paused before answering, "I believe he went to adjust his mask."

"Vain is he?"

"Just careful about the company we are in tonight. This particular Alderaanian dance is rather . . . passionate. Would you have performed without your own mask?"

Mara raised a delicate eyebrow, "I have no qualms about it, no. How is it that this individual knows a rare dance form?"

"He is another friend of mine who volunteered to learn," Leia allowed.

"From the Royal House of Organa itself?"

Leia regarded her coolly, "A few dance instructors of the Old Republic are still available if one knows where to look. I ensured he was tutored by the best."

"For how long?" Mara challenged.

"A few months now, he has picked it up remarkably fast."

Mara studied the serene princess for a few moments before asking, "Why is it so important for you to have this dance performed?"

Leia smiled sadly, "To remind me of better days and to remind others of what Alderaan was, a place of beauty."

"And why would you want the former Emperor's Hand to perform?"

It was then that Leia gave a wide grin that was characteristic of her brother, "You are someone who can do the dance justice. And your partner was just an added bonus."

Mara gave her own cat-like grin, "Well then. Let us see if manages to not trip over his feet."


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried to keep Mara in character. Thank you to Crazy, Chocolatam, and Mara Jade Hughes for their reviews and encouragement. It really did help me churn out this next chapter **

Mara slid her cloak off onto a chair and sauntered away from Leia, towards the lit dance floor. Almost as if on cue, the room dimmed and the crowd parted to give the red-haired beauty the floor.

A deep, sensuous beat sounded as she snapped open her skirt, baring an expanse of thigh. She raised her arms over her head and moved her hips in a slow circle.

A sudden awareness in the crowd of bejeweled guests alerted Mara to her mysterious partner, standing on the edge of the floor. The figure was clothed in an open collared white shirt, rolled to the elbows and a pair of fitted black pants, tucked into polished boots. A mask, similar to Mara's, fully covered a face that was topped with sexily tousled hair. His coloring in this light was undetermined. All she could see were hard and chiseled lines.

An attempt to reach out with the Force resulted in nothing. Mara could not feel a signature but neither did she feel duplicity from the figure.

She could, however, feel the heat of his gaze as she crooked a finger at him invitingly. He raised his chin and moved deliberately towards her, his body lithe and poised.

Deciding it was the moment to test his aptitude, Mara lunged forward on a bent knee towards him, tossing her head back. He answered her by coming forward, hooking his arm through hers. Coming up, he spun her around and they both struck out a leg behind them, going down in a quick moment of symmetry.

She felt her skin flush and tingle at the contact between their two bodies. His left hand gripped her right tightly and the other arm was wrapped around her waist, bringing her flush against his length.

Mara gulped and kept her gaze focused on his mask, his eyes seemingly black in the dim lighting. They slowly rose, and with an acceleration of the music, he hooked her knee over his hip, twirling her across the floor. He paused to dip her low over his arm, his fingers questing across her skin from her knee to her thigh.

Breathlessly she came up, placing her feet firmly in an intricate pattern around his own, their clasped hands never parting.

Every flawless move she performed was met in perfect harmony, every passionate challenge answered. She would forcefully push him to the edge of the floor, but he would turn the tables and stalk her in relentless pursuit. Catching her around her waist, he dipped her low, his fingers trailing up the smooth arc of her neck.

Mara quivered under his touch, her eyelids fluttering, as clung to his shoulders. The music ended with a quick flourish, leaving the two dancers poised still in their final embrace amidst the thunderous applause. His hand paused for a moment, as he gently reached into her hair and undid the clasps that held her mask up. It fell to the ground unnoticed.

She dizzily registered the feel of his fingertips caressing her cheek, so engulfed was she in a hazy state of desire.

Then, in a smooth move, he quickly righted Mara back on her feet. Still holding her right hand in a light clasp, he turned and gave a short sketch of a bow towards the cheering crowd. Turning back towards her, he bent over her hand slightly, held her gaze, and then departed the floor abruptly. The colorful assortment of beings tittered excitedly as he strode away, still leaving a flushed Mara swaying on the floor.

Her vivid green eyes followed him as he walked away; almost wishing she could have somehow stayed in his embrace longer.

She shook her head abruptly, giving a light shudder.

_She had killed men for less._

Here she was, yearning after a nice body and a set of magic hands. Others would no longer have those appendages if they had employed them as the stranger had. She had managed to get hot and bothered in public with someone who could have well been an exotic dancer that Leia hired.

_Oh, sith . . . ._

Mara groaned as she looked down at her mask lying idly on the ground. Karrde probably had the entire thing recorded and was sending out copies of her humiliation to all her acquaintances. Huffing angrily, she bent and swiped the mask off the floor. She spun on her heel, almost colliding comically with a confection of feathers and chiffon, who bore a beaming smile.

"How wonderful you looked," Leia enthused.

Mara snarled back, "Why did you have me dance with such a _cretin_?"

Leia's smile faltered for a second, showing a flash of confusion and a little bit of guilt.

"He was the only one I knew on short notice that I trusted with this and who was willing to perform. He assured me that you wouldn't mind, that you were both more than capable of being professional on the floor . . ."

Mara's eyes narrowed dangerously, "_Who_ wouldn't mind, Your Highness?"

**More to come! Tomorrow, after work, I promise. It is written but needs some polish. On west coast time so I will catch you guys then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the encouragement so far everybody! Thanks to the followers and random readers as well, I'm content that at least it is looked at lol.**

Mara sputtered angrily as the pieces fell together, "But . . . he can't dance!"

Leia bristled, "Obviously he rose to the occasion."

Mara hissed angrily, "He'll be missing both his hands when I catch up to him."

Leia tilted her head to the side, "Are you upset because it was him or because you enjoyed it?"

Mara glared at her indignantly but Leia smiled serenely. Huffing, Mara spun on her heel and stalked off. Clenching her fists, she charged towards the darkened halls that led towards the numerous sitting areas used for diplomatic conferences.

Leia watched her go and sighed audibly. Certainly not what she intended to happen.

A caped pirate decked in crimson sauntered up to her side and nudged her with an elbow, "What ruffled that one's feathers?"

"What indeed," she remarked dryly, hooking her arm through his, reaching up with her hand to remove his mask to reveal her husband. "Likely the same thing that affects all women."

Han smiled cheekily and took a gulp of his drink, "Did a scoundrel get her hot and bothered?"

Leia gave a mischievous smile, "No, a Jedi Master did."

Han spat out his drink, all over a passing Bothan dressed as a peacock who squawked appropriately at the affront.

*End Paragraph*

Mara was still mumbling under her breath as she left the noise of the ball behind. So immersed was she in her musings on dismemberment, she did not notice the elegant furniture in her path that formed a small resting area for guests. It was an ottoman that was her ultimate downfall. No sooner had she swerved to avoid a low lying table, than she tripped over the brocaded ottoman. Cursing colorfully, she landed on her hands and knees on the cold marble floors.

Her eyes smarting, Mara gingerly picked herself up off the floor and moved to sink into a chaise nearby. Unbuckling the straps of her heels, she pulled them off and curled her legs underneath her. With a sigh, she let her head fall back onto the upholstery as she closed her eyes.

Rubbing her knees, she scowled fiercely. That one was certainly playing with fire, pulling off the stunt he had tonight. She had no idea the stuffy, mellow man had it in him for passionate was not an attribute she associated with him.

Mara snorted, if someone told her that man could tango, she'd have thought it was likelier to see Darth Vader kick up his heels.

Snarling, she tried to block the memory of being held so tight against his firm body. His hands trailing down her exposed back to caress her curves. The crisp, clean scent that enveloped her when he held her close . . .

A puzzled voice spoke up, "You think I smell good?"

Mara's head snapped up and she hastily tried to stand up, only to hiss in pain as her legs tangled. Almost falling forward again, this time over the low table, she was caught around the waist by a familiar pair of strong arms that held her upright.

Nostrils flaring, she snatched the black mask off, revealing Skywalker's flushed face. Enraged, she flung it to the side and struggled out of his embrace.

Luke tightened his hold, "Stop being difficult and I will let you go."

She responded by placing a blow to his stomach, falling back heavily as his arms abruptly released her. He breathed heavily thru his nostrils and winced as he bent over. She simmered as she watched him straighten back up. If not for her still throbbing knees, she'd have stalked off to find her saber and take his other hand.

Mara settled for the look of discomfort on his face and crossed her arms, raising her shields against his gentle probing. Scornfully raking her eyes over his clothing and hair, she commented, 'You look a tad different."

Luke peeked from under his tousled hair and shrugged, "Leia had me get a haircut and go to a tailor."

She gestured to his open collar and bare arms, "Showing a bit of skin, Skywalker?"

He raised his eyebrows in response, staring pointedly at her exposed legs.

Mara arranged her skirt a bit more modestly and glared back at him. He offered her a saucy grin that was unlike the Jedi Master and crossed his own arms.

"The dance is over. The favor for your sister is done, so scram," she spit out.

"And leave the damsel in distress here? Now Mara, don't you wish we _had_ done some training? A few healing techniques?"

"I'm perfectly capable of getting home, Skywalker," she snarled.

He uncrossed his arms, "At least let me lessen the pain, by way of an apology?"

"You'll keep your hands to yourself!"

Luke shook his head sadly, "Oh Mara, I _am _truly sorry."

"Sorry that you were caught."

"No, sorry that I kept it from you," he countered, "But honestly, would have you continued the dance had you know it was me?"

"Why did you even agree to do this?" she hissed

"I saw an opportunity and I took it," Luke stated simply.

"To embarrass me?"

"No," he looked down at the ground, "I wanted a chance to show you what existed between us."

"Fear and loathing."

His head shot up, "Friendship, trust, and something else Mara. Something I know you felt when I held you."

Mara snorted, "I merely tolerate your presence."

Luke raised an eyebrow, a gesture that reminded her of Leia, "Oh? For sparring, dining out, the occasion mission where no one else wants to work your sparkling personality, those holo nights where we order take out . . ."

"Shut it."

He continued, "Of course those shopping trips that you drag me out on with your interesting fondness for high heeled shoes, the trips out on Fete Day for ice skating and- "

She hurled a vase at his head that he neatly side-stepped.

Luke smiled tenderly at her, "Am I so bad?"

"Doesn't change the fact that you lied to me," she seethed.

"You never asked," he retorted, "Apparently on the nights that you have engagements, I sit at home and twiddle my thumbs."

"Why are you trying to change what we have with a kriffing dance?" Mara railed at him, her eyes flashing as her voice rose.

"Because I love you, you stubborn, exasperating, verbally abusive, maddening woman," he thundered, then clapped a hand over his mouth, his blue eyes extremely wide.

**Point of fact, I like to believe that Mara gets Luke going as much as he gets to her. So Luke is throwing caution to the wind tonight and laying it all out there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I may do something "out of character" for Mara. I might turn on her tear ducts. I suppose I think of when I am super angry or frustrated, I get teary eyed. Hard for people to take you seriously. Plus she is having some vulnerable moments. As for Luke, a few of you have stated you like that he is a bit more assertive and doesn't take it laying down, he will continue to be so. We'll see he's going to channel Anakin and wear his woman down **

**I think of the song, "Bound to You" by Christina Aquilera when I picture Mara here.**

**Thanks for all your support. Still another chapter I think.**

"I don't need anyone's love," Mara spat.

Luke recovered from his slip and straightened indignantly.

"I am not going away, Mara. I _do _love you and I intend to make sure you are always aware from this point forward," he ground out. "Deal with it."

That startled her into silence, her mouth slightly parted in surprise. Luke's instincts screamed at him to take action, to close in before she decided to whip out a vibroblade from some unmentionable place on her person. Deciding on a compromise between his head and his heart, he took a wary step forward and kneeled. Reaching out, he drew the folds of her skirt aside to reveal her bruised knees. He gently probed her left knee, sending healing waves to the tender skin. Moving his hands to her right knee, he risked a glance up, but she was still staring at him in incredulity. Luke bit his lip and straightened her skirt back over her legs, leaning back on his heels to look back up.

This time her eyes were filed with unshed tears, as her lower lip visibly trembled. Alarmed, he stood up quickly, "Where else does it hurt?"

She sniffled and shook her head sadly, keeping her eyes on her folded hands.

Luke found it utterly heart wrenching and horrifying to see her cry; he was completely baffled by the uncharacteristic behavior, "Mara . . .?"

Her glittering eyes snapped up to his, "Why did you even have to bring it up?," she wailed.

Luke bent to wipe a tear away with his thumb, "Because it's true?"

He sat down next to her carefully, "Is it so surprising?"

She edged away, towards the back of the chaise, "Jedi do not fall in love with assassins."

Luke scooted closer, "A man can fall in love with a woman, though."

Mara panicked, moving to rise up but in a quick second he had leaned forward and effectively pinned her against the low back of the chair. Gulping, she stared defiantly into his intense blue eyes. Those trusting eyes that had never once condemned her for the life she had led. His face came closer, almost until their noses were touching.

She whispered haltingly, "But why _me_?"

Luke smiled gently, "Who else but my truest friend? The one person closest to my heart."

"I'm not what you need," she murmured, looking away to the side. His hand came up to grip her chin and bring her gaze back to his.

"You are exactly what I need and the one thing that has kept me sane for the past few years," he said fiercely, his mouth descending upon hers.

Mara clung to his shoulders, a moan issuing from her throat she returned his heated kiss. His hands tangled into her hair, scattering the pins across the furniture and floor. His mouth moved down, grazing her jawline, trailing down the column of her neck. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she enjoyed his ministrations.

Tentatively, as his lips moved across her skin, his mind reached out to brush hers gently. Mara faltered, still cowering behind the impenetrable walls in her head. Luke paused a moment, raised his head to look at her, and gave her a brilliant smile as he bared his emotions to her in a complete act of trust. She gasped as the warm glow of his unconditional love enveloped her. The strength and purity of his feelings brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes.

"_Won't you try for us, darling girl?"_

Mara gasped as ducked to press her face into his chest. His arms continued to hold her but he now pulled them both into an upright sitting position, his chin resting on top of her head. Trembling, she turned into his neck, breathing deeply as she fought for control of her rampant emotions. She could feel her carefully built shields crumbling from his warm mental embrace, almost as if her mind sought to meld with his.

Luke laid his cheek on her forehead and tightened his hold, offering his support regardless of her reaction to his revelation.

With a choked cry, she threw away the burdens she had carried all these years and full reached out for the bright future that was offered to her.

Luke gave an audible sigh of relief as her mind slowly opened, her tightly reined in emotions striking him in their full force. He blinked as he registered her begrudging respect, her esteem and concern, and at the center of it all, a delicate and budding sensation that matched his declaration. The full effect of their Force connection, unrestricted, was ethereally beautiful.

Mara sniffed and moved back to regard him. He smiled at her and cupped her cheek, "We should have done that a long time ago."

She gave a shaky laugh, "I doubt we'd have been this amiable five years ago, I'd really have cut off your hand. Then the rest of your limbs."

Luke shrugged, "I'd get new ones."

"We'll end that line of conversation right there," she replied with an arched eyebrow, moving to snuggle against him again.

He murmured against her crown, "It is still early, what would you like to do?"

Mara picked up his arm and read his chrono, then peeked up at him, "Holo-theater . . .?"

**There is more! It is just an awkward jumble of notes on scratch paper; I'll need some thinking time on that one. I'm pursuing a line where they go to leave and run into Han and Leia. Also an epilogue about another dance (?). Thanks for all the support thus far and for all the favorites/followers. The comments mean a lot, especially on a bad work day.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**So they went out, they had fun, but have not seen each other since due to work and general awkwardness. Think teenagers who've admitted their feelings but are rather skittish. I will refrain from writing about them in a more intimate setting for now. Not ready. It's as if they are real and they will KNOW I wrote smut about them. **_

_**Just setting the stage.**_

* * *

_Three days later . . . ._

Interrupted from his pleasant daydreams, Luke Skywalker lifted his eyebrows in surprise as his com centre lit up. Leaning over his desk, he pushed a button on the panel, "Talon, how have you been my friend?"

"Rather put off right now, Master Skywalker," came the crisp reply.

Luke frowned, "Is everything all right?"

"As a matter of fact, no. My second in command is a little bit under the weather," Talon said with an aggravated sigh.

"Mara? But she was supposed to be headed out for a trade run with you for a few months."

"So she was, but I received a call this morning and was presented with an image of a bed head and a runny nose."

Alarmed, Luke tried to reach out to her over their bond but was firmly turned away. He gulped, "She didn't mention if she was going to a med centre?"

Talon chuckled, "It looks to be just a bad cold. I told her to recover and handle business in our office here until we get back. Do you think you can drop by?"

'Of course, I can be over at her apartment in a few hours," Luke assured him, already thinking about giving her an earful.

Talon grinned, "Excellent. You may be the only one who she will tolerate in her presence, and I don't think she cares how you see her appearance."

Holding his grimace back at that last comment, Luke nodded, "I will see what I can do."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker. Karrde out."

Luke sat back heavily in his chair and stared out the window. After that tumultuous night, they had not been able to see each other. Luke having been tied up in council meetings and Mara being in attendance at several trader conferences. While their bond had remained open, there was a certain shyness between the two of them now. He had always made it a point to say goodnight to her thru the link and send a warm tendril of love meant to reassure her but he had not spoken to her verbally. He could sense a little bit of irritation on her end but his feelings were reciprocated. In truth, Luke felt a little bit like he was avoiding her and that she was more than aware of what he was doing, and was not in the least bit pleased.

Mara was not going to be happy nor in a tolerant mood to see him. Not at all.


	6. Chapter 6

_Warning: Chapter is rated M for nudity and sensuality. If this offends you, do not read. If you have qualms or doubts about a man doing something this nice without expectation, I can verify that my own personal Luke Skywalker is capable of such kindness. _

_Thanks to the few who reviewed the earlier chapter :) _

* * *

Luke stepped out of the lift with a small carry-all slung over his shoulder, R2D2 trailing behind him. Cautiously he approached Mara's door and rang, hoping she would not shut the door in his face.

A nasally, high-pitched voice barked out of the intercom, "Whaddya want?"

"Can I come in Mara?"

"No," came the terse reply.

"Please love? I've been worried, Talon said you were feeling ill," Luke pleaded.

"No need. I'm fantastic, nothing to worry about here," she grit out.

"Then you won't mind if I look for myself?"

"You are not getting past that door."

"I suppose I should try the balcony then," Luke remarked.

A long pause followed, and then an extremely irritated sigh as the door slid open. Luke stepped in, squinting heavily in the dimly lit living space as he looked for her form. R2 rolled in before the door slid closed, casting his small light upon the floor, showing an abundance of wadded up tissues.

Luke reached out for her, searching for her presence but it was no longer in the same room. It had moved back to the bedroom quickly. "Stay here R2," he instructed, giving the droid a pat on his dome. R2 tooted an affirmative and moved to plug himself into the power supply.

Cautiously, Luke approached the open door and peered in. The plush bed had a lump underneath the green silk coverlet that let out a distinctive sniffle. He moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed while reaching out with one hand to lift up the edge of the coverlet.

A slim hand shot out to seize the offender who had disturbed its hiding place. Luke quickly dropped the coverlet, stifling a laugh as he moved out of its reach. With one finger, he leaned in and gently stroked the creature's palm. The hand snapped closed in a fist but Luke had moved his digit out of danger.

The hand slid back underneath the coverlet and the lump shifted towards the head of the bed. Lying back, Luke moved up until he was parallel to the lump, drawing the coverlet down to reveal a mop of unruly curls in a messy top knot.

Grinning, he reached out to brush a few stray tendrils out of Mara's face, his hand settling on her very warm forehead. "How are you, darling girl?"

Her eyes opened to regard him through narrowed slits, "Awful," she croaked, reaching up with one hand to wipe at her nose.

He brought his head closer till he was at eye level with her, "Why didn't you let me know?"

"Because I look and feel disgusting. Unclean and undesirable," she mumbled, turning her face away.

Luke chuckled, bringing her face back to his, "You think I find you less attractive because you have the sniffles?"

Mara huffed, "I have a crusty nose and I can't work a brush through my hair."

"Stop it. It is an adorable nose and you know I love your hair, snarled or not."

She scowled, "You are saying that out of obligation."

Luke sighed, "Saying it because it is true," he said while getting to his feet. Knowing he was playing with fire, he whipped her covers off and listened to her indignant squealing. She was only clothed in a thin camisole and sleeping shorts in addition to an interesting pair of multi colored knee socks. Grabbing her robe off a chair, he held it up, "Up you get, Mara."

She curled into a fetal position and glared at him balefully.

Luke tilted his head, "There is a bubble bath and something in the kitchen for you, if you comply."

Sniffing suspiciously, she unfurled her limbs and crawled across the bed. Swinging her legs over, she stood slowly, "I don't have bubble bath."

"Ah see I planned ahead and brought you a selection," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows, still holding the robe out.

Mara awkwardly put her arms thru the sleeves of the robe and swayed on her feet after accomplishing that feat. Luke quickly caught her around the waist from behind as he helped her to tie the sash. His arms still around her, he pressed a kiss underneath her ear, "I will start the water, give me five minutes."

He gently deposited her in a nearby armchair and grabbed his bag, ducking into the refresher. Mara could hear the water running as she lolled her head on the back of the chair.

Luke returned and bent to lift her out of the chair but she swatted him away, "You just want to see me naked," she accused him.

He rolled his eyes, "First I find you undesirable and now I am scheming to get you naked?"

She persisted, "Why else a bubble bath?"

"To clear your sinuses and relax your muscles."

"More like you want to relax me into compliance, take me unawares," Mara muttered.

Luke bent again to lift her, straightening back up as he strolled to the fresher with her cuddled against his chest.

"I would never take advantage of a lady, especially the one I am holding," he said with a gentle smile, putting her carefully on her feet.

"I've already filled the tub and laid out a towel for you, I will be back in about twenty minutes to knock on the door. Please don't close yourself off; I want to make sure you don't drown in your own bath," he said with a chuckle, turning to head out the door.

Mara looked at him in surprise, "You are leaving?"

"You wanted your privacy," he reminded her.

"Yeah . . . well, maybe I changed my mind," she answered defiantly, turning slightly pink from the admission.

Luke regarded her for a moment, and then shut the door firmly behind him. Coming back to her side, he had her sit on a small stool that was next to the tub. Taking off his black tunic, he rolled up the sleeves of the white shirt that he wore underneath, his heated eyes watching her the entire time.

Luke took a knee and reached for one slim leg, unrolling the sock from the top. He reached for the other leg she offered and placed the garments aside. Drawing her to her feet, he turned her so that she faced away from him. Placing his hands on her hips as he drew her close, he leaned in to whisper, "Are you sure you want me here?"

Mara allowed her head to fall back on his shoulder as she placed her hands over his and nodded. He smiled and nuzzled the soft curls behind her ear, as his hands began to move.

Luke's fingertips grazed the soft skin above her waistband as his lips trailed over the back of her neck. The soft moan she emitted from the back of her throat encouraged him to grasp the edge of her camisole, planting small butterfly kisses between her shoulders as he drew the silky fabric up. Mara lifted her arms obligingly and the scrap of clothing was tossed aside. He took a moment to admire the expanse of creamy unblemished skin of her back before he reached out to grasp her hip with one hand, drawing the shorts down with the other. She stepped out of them, kicking the clothing aside to join the others.

It took every ounce of control he had to restrain himself as he regarded her beautiful body. It truly was a work in art; a body hardened by exercise but still femininely desirable. Her sleek, muscled limbs gave way to gently rounded hips and small pert breasts with rosy pink nipples.

Mara swayed slightly and opened her eyes, looking at him with a hooded glance, her rosebud mouth opening slightly in confusion.

Luke snapped out of his blatant perusal of her form and gently took her hands to guide her into the tub, his eyes tactfully averted. After he lowered her safely into the warm water, he brought the stool up by the head of the tub to sit down gingerly, wincing as he adjusted his arousal.

Mara sighed in bliss as she laid back, her head cushioned by a rolled up towel that Luke has provided. Grabbing what looked like a hygiene kit from the corner, he rummaged until he located a brush. Scooting closer, he positioned himself directly behind Mara and began to pull out the pins of her unruly hair.

Straining her neck, she mumbled, "What are you about?"

He turned her head straight forward and proceeded with his work, "I'm dealing with this birds nest."

When he had located all the pins, he loosened the knot and laid her entire mass of red-gold curls in his lap. Carefully, he sectioned it and began to work a snarled lock. Humming in contentment, she began to rub her arms with the bath sponge, and then began to work on her shoulders. The movement caused Luke to catch glimpses of her flesh as the bubbles shifted and parted. Gulping, he bent his head and concentrated on the silky curls in his hands. After about ten minutes, he had managed to untangle her tresses and quickly braided it, coiling the result on top of her crown.

Mara turned a puzzled glance towards him, her head tilted all the way back, "I didn't know you could braid."

Luke shrugged, "Had to get Jaina ready for school on some days."

She offered him a small quirk of a smile and sank back into the bubbles, stretching her legs over the back rim of the tub.

Coughing harshly, he stood up and turned to pick up the voluminous towel, shaking out the folds. Holding it out, he again averted his gaze, "Time to get out."

Mara remained where she was with her eyes closed, her arms up resting on the sides of the tub, "A little longer, farmboy."

"You'll overheat," he observed.

"It feels good and I do not feel inclined to move," she responded archly.

Luke considered this for a moment then smiled slyly, peeking over the towel, "So you are not interested in what else I brought?"

Mara warily cracked open an eye and studied him with guarded curiosity.

_I know I said no smut but it was a plot bunny that attacked when I was in the grocery story of all places. I was debating if the calgon bubble bath was worth the purchase and the idea of Mara's bubble bath was created._

_Let me know what you think now that I've upped the heat!_


	7. Chapter 7

**This was a little harder to churn out; I'm trying to move them a bit more slowly than fics usually do. Thanks to all who reviewed so far, it really means a lot to me and helps fuel the plot bunnies.**

**I don't own Star Wars, I just like to play with its characters.**

Mara heaved a sigh and studied her toes that were perched on the rim of the tub, "Is it edible?"

Luke quirked a smile, "It might be. Why don't you hop out and we'll go take a look?"

She darted a glance at him, "Do I need to get dressed?"

He blushed but still grinned rakishly, "Clothing is optional, although you would be far less distracting with a robe on, love."

Mara colored slightly herself but kept silent as she weighed her options. After a few moments, she sat up, leaning forward as she stretched out her legs. Grabbing a sponge, she glanced up at Luke, "Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me get the suds off?"

Luke smiled in response and folded the towel, placing it back on the stool. Taking the water laden sponge from her, he knelt behind the tub and slowly squeezed the water out, allowing the steady stream to trickle down her back. He soaked the sponge again and, without moving from behind her smooth back, rinsed the suds from her hidden front. He resisted the urge to yet again, place a line of kisses along her lovely shoulders.

She craned her head around to smile amusedly at his sudden shyness, "You had no issue dancing with me or stripping me, why now so bashful farmboy?"

Luke shook his head, averting his eyes as he again turned pink. Mara chuckled and held out a hand for her towel. He stood up and shook out the towel again, offering her a steady hand to exit the tub. With a knowing smirk on her face, she rose quickly, the water streaming in rivulets down her body.

Reaching out to grasp his hand, she had forgotten what kind of dizzying effect standing quickly had on congested sinuses. And promptly fell forward into his open arms, sneezing violently into the towel.

* * *

After locating the tissue box and giving her a brisk rub down with the towel, Luke located her robe and assisted her back into the soft garment. She swayed sleepily on her feet and yawned, "What is in the kitchen that couldn't wait?"

Luke smiled and guided her by the arm into her small living area, "I thought you liked surprises."

Mara scowled, "You thought wrong."

He chucked, "How did I get you out of the tub then?"

She looked at the floor, frown in place, "I thought you might have something with sugar."

Luke pretended to think, "Well I might have something, if you manage to keep your supper down."

Mara rolled her eyes and plopped down in a cushioned armchair, "I'm not _that_ hungry. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure why you are here. Don't you have other things to do?"

He busied himself in the kitchen, checking the expiration dates on several packets he found in the cupboards, "Nope. Cancelled my appointments for a few days."

"No urgent errands for the academy?"

He waved his hand absently, "It runs itself these days. Tionne would contact me if it were truly an emergency."

Mara sniffed and fell silent, sinking deeper into the plush cushions. Warily, she watched him as he mixed and stirred materials, the sleeves of his linen shirt still rolled up. Seeing him so at ease in his surroundings, so seemingly happy to be in her company gave her a feeling of immense pleasure. In truth, she was happy and relieved to see him. The last few days had been filled with tension and more than a little worry that she had hallucinated that night at the ball. The relative newness of this new aspect of their bond, though, was still enough to give her pause.

Luke craned his head around the corner, "All it means my love, is that we will have more days like this. All the joys of a relationship. Just think, maybe next week you'll be wiping my nose."

Muttering angrily she threw a pillow at his retreating, and laughing, back as he went back to the cooking unit.

* * *

Mara placed her spoon in her empty bowl and sat back with a contented sigh. She really had been running on empty for the past few days. It was rather hard to summon the will to move to the market, or even the kitchen, when you felt like a herd of banthas had stampeded over your head.

Luke finished his own soup and glanced up at her, "Better?"

She gave him a satisfied smile, "Much. But I still feel completely drained."

He nodded sympathetically, "A few more days of rest and you'll be fit as rain."

Mara tiredly shrugged and moved her chair back to stand up. Shooting to his feet, he quickly took her arm, completely ignoring her protests and half hearted attempts to swat him away.

Guiding her back to her dark bedroom, he pulled back the covers of her bed, chucking the decorative pillows over to the side. Turning back to her, he hesitated, "I'm not sure what you want to wear-"

Mara's voice slurred with fatigue, "Just help me out of the robe."

Luke came forward and reached out with one hand, his crystalline blue eyes locking with her green ones. The tentative hand grasped her waist and gently drew her forward, the remaining hand closing over the knot of her sash. With a quick tug, the robe fell open but his eyes remained locked with hers. Slowly, he drew the shoulders down, allowing the silk to pool at her feet. Her bright eyes regarded him with a hooded expression as her tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

After taking a steadying breath, Luke reached up and gently took out the pins that held the braids coiled about her crown, letting the plaits fall down her back.

With a moan born out of utter exhaustion, Mara tilted towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burrowing her face into his chest.

"You really do smell nice," she mumbled, sagging against him. Luke laughed quietly and guided her between the cool sheets, drawing the covers around her and smoothing the hair from her face.

Mara murmured sleepily, "You're tucking me in?"

"Yes, milady."

Her eyes popping open, she regarded him with an expression that was akin to panic, "Are you leaving me?"

Luke paused a few moments before answering, "I thought perhaps you'd let me stay overnight?"

She nodded mutely, reaching out from under the covers to grasp his arm and tug him towards the bed.

Beaming broadly, he leaned over and kissed her brow, "I will be back soon," he promised her, "Just let me take care of a few things."

Mara smiled, her eyelids drooping as she watched him vacate the room. Burrowing back down into her soft nest of pillows, she waited for him to return as she hovered on the edge of consciousness. After a few minutes, she felt the bed shift as he applied his weight to the other side. Reaching out blindly, her hand connected with his bare chest. She raised her head and blearily looked up, "You aren't in the buff too, are you?"

The chest shook with laughter, "No dear, I thought I'd keep my shorts on, just this one time."

"What did you have to take care of?"

Luke reached over by the bed stand and passed a small pink box, tied with a dainty white ribbon in front of her eyes, "So you know something was waiting for you when you wake up."

Elated, she crowed, "You did get me sugar."

"You don't think I'd go past your favorite bakery and not get you a pastry, do you?"

Scooting closer, she lay on her side and laid her head on his shoulder with a yawn, "Knowing your appetite, I'm surprised the box made it to the apartment."

Wrapping his arms around her, he tilted her head and kissed her soundly on the lips, "Careful, Mara, I still have time to tear it open like a wild animal before you wake up."

She snuggled back against him, cursing under her breath. Luke chuckled and drew the covers over them both, "Good night Mara."

After a minute, he pressed another lingering kiss on her forehead, "I love you," he whispered.

Although faint, he heard her whisper back, almost completely claimed by sleep, "I love you, too."

* * *

R2 detached himself from the wall, twittering in a distinctly aggravated series of beeps and whistles as he slowly picked up wadded clumps of tissues that lay in his path. R2 was of the firm opinion that his master and his lady needed to take better care of their units if they were to avoid episodes like this. Swiveling his dome around the corner, he tooted dejectedly as he saw the trails that led into the kitchen, fresher, and bedroom.

**More time for them to get used to each other. Luke, after all, is a true gentleman. And his Aunt Beru would materialize out of the Force and beat the living crap out of him if he disrespected any lady.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: I have a legitimate reason for not finishing this story on time . . . I have a puppy . . . . who likes wires. Right now she is sleeping off an hour walk in the park. I managed to finish this off and get it posted before she eyed my computer with malicious intent. I hope you liked my first Mara/Luke fic. I am borrowing a bit from No Strings Attached at the end. That breakfast conversation reminds me of something Luke and Mara would do. **_

Mara sat up abruptly, her tousled mane pitching forward in her face. Hissing at the light filtering thru the gauzy drapes, she threw herself back onto the nest of pillows and curled into a tight ball. Blearily, she opened her eyes again a few moments later to look at the chrono sitting on her nightstand.

It was still early morning but the warm body that had spent the night next to hers, was no longer there, leaving only a cool indentation. She unfurled her limbs and stretched, drawing his pillow close against her face and chest. It had been awhile since she had such a long, uninterrupted night of sleep. While her head still ached mildly, she was able to breathe better without having a violent sneezing episode.

The door to the bedroom creaked open slowly, a rumpled blonde head emerging from the other side. Mara opened one eye and regarded him warily as he offered her a sweet smile. She heaved a long suffering sigh, "Why are we awake?"

He opened the door wider and stepped in, "Because you want breakfast?"

"Try again."

"Caf?"

"Where?"

"Brewing."

She closed her eyes, "Then you may bring it to me when it is ready."

Luke sat down on the bed, swinging his legs up as he rested against the headboard. "Why not get up and see what is on the table?"

"Cause I am happy here," she replied, scooting closer to his warm side.

He brushed the tangled strands of hair out of her face and leaned down to brush a kiss against her cheek. "You've been ill Mara. Eat breakfast for me? Then back to bed?"

Mara opened one eye yet again, regarding his earnest expression. Breathing heavily, she muttered and dragged herself into a slouched sitting position. Luke grinned and hopped out of the bed, reaching to grasp her arms and pull her upright. She leaned heavily against him and burrowed her nose into his neck while he chuckled. "If the galaxy only knew what a cuddly warm person my Mara is."

She half-heartedly tried to wretch herself away from his embrace, "Skywalker, do you want me to be cooperative?"

Luke held tight and bent down to land a kiss on her lips before she swatted at his face. "Got one," he said gleefully.

Mara scowled, "Feeding comes before the kissing."

"Of course milady," he grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist and guiding her out of the bedroom. She trudged along obligingly, clad in a camisole and sleeping shorts that she did not recall putting on last night.

Gently, Luke lowered her onto one of the dining table chairs. She almost pitched forward into the steaming plate of hot cakes and nerf bacon but he caught her shoulders, leaning her back against the chair frame. "It would be a real shame if your face took a nose dive into syrup."

"You'd be turned on," she smirked.

"Eh, maybe if the syrup was elsewhere," he said with a wink.

Turning slightly pink from the innuendo, she accepted the mug of aromatic caf and surveyed the spread in front of her. In addition to the hot cakes and bacon, there was a platter of fruit, a pitcher of freshly squeezed juice, and a plate of toast.

Looking up, she commented, "We might have to make a habit of this."

Luke looked up from his plate and considered her thoughtfully, "I might like to come over more."

"Might as well move in together."

He raised a brow, "That means we'd share a bedroom, a bathroom . . ."

"You'd be cooking quite a bit," she added, emphasizing her point as she took a bite of bacon.

He took a sip of juice, "I think I want to hold your hand in public."

"I'd be ok with that, given I'm allowed to hustle any admirers who get too close."

Luke pursed his lips, "I think your presence would be enough of a deterrent."

Mara shrugged and reached for the bowl of fruit, "Just so they know that you are mine."

He hid his grin behind a napkin and coughed, "Does that mean I get to give a fair and subtle warning to Lando?"

"Subtlety and Lando do not belong in the same sentence."

He gave a smug smile, "Just so he knows you are mine."

Mara rolled her eyes, "Any other conditions?"

Luke sat quietly for a moment, then looked up, "I think, my love, I want you to be mine permanently."

She eyed him warily, "Like until one of us kicks the bucket?"

"So eloquent."

"But that is what you mean, nonetheless," she persisted.

He inclined his head, "Until one of us kicks the bucket, for the rest of our years."

"Are you going to put something sparkly on my hand?"

Luke's intense gaze bore into hers, "I'd like nothing more."

Mara munched on a piece of toast with mock consideration, "Children?"

"Hopefully a dozen."

She snorted, "We'll see about that. Three at the most and then we'll go from there."

Luke's happiness flared from within the Force but he kept his expression cool, "And you? What are your conditions?"

Mara smiled with a mischievous glint in her eye, "You are my dancing partner for all the balls hereafter."

He shrugged, "Deal."

"I'm not sure you understand farmboy, I mean for every showcase and performance that I am asked to do, you will learn the dance and be my partner."

Luke's eyes warmed her to her core, "If they are anything like the Alderaanian Tango, I have no issues with that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Last one, the whole story was a conglomerate mess of Luke/Mara anyways. The fluff ends here!**

Luke Skywalker bent his head over a tablet, idly twirling a stylus between his fingers as a group of older students tidied up the small medication room where they had held class.

It was an agreeably cool morning in the temple, the quiet chatter of the students echoing pleasantly off the stone walls. With a contented sigh, Luke slowly stood from his cross legged position and reached for his outer robe, ignoring the tiny pin prick of warning that filtered thru the force.

Opening his mouth to dismiss his students, he was cut off abruptly by the double doors swinging open, revealing a hissing, wild-haired creature.

The others in the room shrank back at the sight of pure fury and looked to Master Skywalker for direction.

To their surprise, he was grinning broadly. "Mistress Skywalker?"

The creature sputtered furiously, "Stupid Skywalker potency!"

Luke's smile grew bigger and he approached her with a carefree lope, "Potency? Care to explain in fuller sentences?"

Mara's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Look at me closer, Jedi. Do I seem different to you? Perhaps emitting a glow?"

He reached out tentatively to gently probe, his eyes closed in concentration. After a few brief seconds, his eyes snapped open. "There _is_ a certain something about you."

"Look even closer."

He obliged her, this time delving deep into the Force to locate the tiny life pulsating within her. The tiny life that apparently had company.

Luke audibly gulped. "Must be the-"

"Skywalker genes," Mara finished for him with a growl.

His eyes were shining with unabashed joy, "My love, this is wonderful, surely you don't feel the need to vent your-"

Mara bared her teeth menacingly and lifted her chin with a challenge.

He sighed heavily. "Do I get a head start?"

The emerald green eyes regarded him with disdain, "Five . . . ."

Luke sprinted out of the room; his students gravely watching him go with undisguised sympathy.

"Four!"

In a rare frantic moment for the serene master, he tore thru the central atrium, hoping his wife would not dismember him with so many young witnesses present. The small study groups twittered nervously as they watched him disappear down a dark corridor.

Mara's voice thundered ominously. "Three, two, one!"

Luke kept up his pace, shedding his over tunic as he calculated her trajectory. Judging by the indignant shouts and terrified shrieks, his dear wife was blazing a trail right on his tail. He rounded a corner and ducked into their suite of rooms, grinning despite himself as he skidded to a stop and slammed the console to close the door.

Panting heavily, he headed towards the fresher and shed his clothes quickly, depositing the pile in the laundry bin. He turned the water on in the spacious tub he had installed a few months ago and began opening several jars on the counter, throwing the contents into the hot water. The salts fizzled and the scent of tropical blooms filled the small fresher pleasantly. Luke grinned and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist as he sauntered out to find something to drink in the kitchen.

The fire-haired creature, however, was seated up on the counter, watching him with a menacing glare.

"I had thought you'd run to your x-wing," she snarled.

Luke shrugged, "Where would I go?"

She hopped off the counter and advanced upon him, "Quite right. There is _no_ place for you to hide, where I won't find you."

Luke laid a hand over his heart, "Now try not to make me swoon dearest, you always know what to say to make my little heart go aflutter."

A muzzle was quickly jabbed underneath his chin.

He placed his hands, palms up, into the air, "But I recognize the validity of your remark."

"What have you to say for yourself?" Mara prompted with a jab.

"I drew you a bath?"

Her eyebrows drew together, "You did _what_?"

"With bubbles."

"Anything else?"

"I promise to draw you more baths and soothe all your pains away?"

Mara sniffed but relaxed her hold on the blaster, "What else?"

He carefully lowered one arm to snake around her waist, "Back rubs?"

She pondered that one, "Whenever I wanted?"

Luke pushed her wild hair out of her eyes, "Anytime, anywhere."

With a heaving sigh, she lowered the blaster and huffed, "We weren't trying for two at once, farmboy."

He leaned in to nuzzle her forehead, "There will be plenty of love to go around and more than enough babysitters here."

Mara lifted an eyebrow, "Think of all the disappointed female students. Their elusive, handsome Jedi master not only got married a few months ago but has knocked up his wife."

Luke grinned with an enormous amount of smug male pride.

She couldn't resist the temptation, "And quite the dancer. You do know that several of those impressionable ladies have pin ups of you in their rooms? I might have to get one myself, that is an excellent posterior you possess, dearest," she snickered.

Luke's face was a humorous mixture of indignation and embarrassment as he lifted her up in his arms to carry her to the bathtub, kicking the door shut behind him so anyone passing their rooms hopefully would not hear her laughter.


End file.
